Her Dirty Little Secret
by Emerald Alchemist
Summary: Alphonse Elric was always known for bringing home stray cats, but what happens when he brings home a stray girl he finds in the forest? The Elric Brothers and Winry come in the end of Chapter 1. Read and Review.
1. Meeting in the Graveyard

**Chapter 1: Meeting in the Graveyard**

Annika Chevalier could never tell anyone the truth. Anyone. She didn't know why, but she felt that the more distant she could make herself, the less she had to care about people, and the less people had to care about her, and that made life easier. However, she believed she would most certainly tell the truth to anyone who wanted it, but no one ever asked.

She was very sarcastic, arrogant, and always spoke her mind, and that drew people away from her. She hid herself in her lies of a happier life, but that wasn't the true 'her'. On the inside, she was just a frightened little girl looking for acceptance in a world full of hatred. Simply put, the less people knew about her and her past, the better off they were

It was a chilly autumn night in the small town of Risembool as Annika treaded her way through the mud and leaves in the woods. Autumn nights were always bitter in Germany, so it was nothing new to her. It had stopped raining not long ago, leaving the night sky a dreary gray with the semi-full moon peeking through the thick clouds. Crisp leaves crunched under her big black combat boots with every step she took. In her gloved hand, she held a single red rose. It had been a tradition ever since that terrible night three years ago. She waited for her father and stepmother to fall asleep, snuck out of the house, and went back to the graveyard she had walked to every night since the 'accident'.

As she quickly made her way through the last bit of forest, it began raining again. She sighed heavily and lifted her hood. She knew she wasn't far from her destination, so she kept her fast pace. The graveyard was in the clearing.

It was quiet and grim, as graveyards normally are. No one would quite understand what a girl of fifteen would be doing spending every night in a graveyard since she was twelve. Unless they knew the whole truth, that is, which Annika had never told anyone, and planned never to tell anyone. She stopped in front of a large marble tombstone.

"Cora Claire Chevalier," she whispered to herself. She lightly ran her free hand across the smoothness of the tombstone. Her shoulders shivered as a swift breeze blew past her. Her hood blew off, and her chestnut curls whipped violently in the wind. "It's been three years since you've died, older sister. How come it's still so hard?"

A single tear slid down her cheek and onto the damp ground. She quickly raised her arm and shoved away her tears. She knew tears were a sign of weakness, even when no one was around to see them, and she, Annika Rayne Chevalier, was not weak. Not in the slightest.

"I keep thinking that this is some kind of dream, that I'll just wake up soon and see your smiling face," she murmured under her breath. She kneeled down and gently set the rose she was carrying in front of the tombstone among some wilting ones she'd left there nights before. She laughed quietly. "I never understood how you could smile so much, sister, after all that's happened..." She paused for a moment as she stood back to her feet.

"You were a better liar than me..."

Lightening cracked brightly through the night sky.

"_Shit_," muttered Annika. She turned on her heel and ran quickly through the dark cemetery and back through the forest. She needed to get home fast. It was late, and she wasn't supposed to be out. Seeing that it was storming, someone was bound to wake up. And if she wasn't there...she didn't want to fathom what would happen. As she ran up the front steps and turned the doorknob that she had left unlocked, she realized it wouldn't open. She froze. Her throat went dry. Someone had figured her out.

"Shit, shit, _shit_!" she whispered, frustrated. She dug through her pockets for her key, but it was nowhere to be found. As she poked around her pockets, she found a small hole at the bottom of the one she had put the key in.

"Damn, I lost it," she muttered. All of the sudden, the door swung open. A tall, curvaceous brunette with ocean blue eyes that, in the twilight, almost seemed grey, stood with a stern look on her oval face. They stared blankly at each other.

"Nika, where have you been?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"The name's Annika, not Nika. It hasn't been Nika since I was eight," answered Annika, her arms crossed over her somewhat underdeveloped chest. She didn't have much there for a fifteen year old girl. "And it's none of your business. You're not my mother." There was a long moment of silence.

"I'm your stepmother, you will listen to me like I am your mother..." she muttered angrily through pursed lips.

"Never," retorted Annika harshly. "You'll never replace my mother, Helena. Ever."

"Don't tell me you were out at that cemetery again visiting your dead sister," she growled, changing the subject. Annika shrugged her shoulders smugly.

"No, I wasn't there, will you let me in now? It's storming."

"Ever since your mother died in that accident, and then Cora died not long after, you act like this. It's ridiculous..."

"You know damn well that was no accident!" shouted Annika. Tears burned her chartreuse eyes. "You know what really happened just as well as I do! Don't you even-?"

A hand hit Annika hard across the face, knocking her backwards. She raised her hand to touch the mark that was quickly becoming scarlet. She bit her lip in an effort not to cry.

"Go," said Helena severely. Her hands were shaking with anger. "You aren't wanted here, by your father or myself. Leave now and never come back, you stupid, stupid girl!" Annika stood to her feet and kept a hard look on her face.

"Don't worry," she retorted. "I won't."

She turned on her heel and ran in the pouring rain towards the graveyard before Helena had a chance to mutter another word. She retraced her footsteps back through the woods. The leaves crunched loudly beneath her boots, rain spattered against her hood. She reached Cora's tombstone and fell to her knees. Her entire body shook violently.

"Damn it!" she shouted. She choked down sobs as she pounded the damp ground with her fists. "Cora! Why did we have to do that! Why couldn't we have just gotten over it? We had each other! Why did I have to lose you, too? Now I have nowhere to go, nothing to call home, no one to call my family!" She hugged her knees and rocked back and forth.

"I feel so alone..." she mumbled as she held back her tears. All of the sudden, she felt the rain stop. Confused, she glanced up. A boy with sandy blonde, almost golden hair stood in front of her, with a white umbrella in his hand. He was dressed in a long red trench coat that reached about his ankles. His amber eyes glinted in the twilight.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly as he held his hand out to her.

"I'm fine," retorted Annika as she smacked his hand away and pulled herself to her feet.

"Could've fooled me," said the boy, worried. "You were out here yelling in the middle of the night, and now it looks like you're about to cry." Annika's eyes widened as she swallowed hard.

"I'm not weak like you seem to think I am," said Annika with poise.

"I never said you were weak," said the boy. "I just came out here to help you because you sounded like you were in danger."

"Well, I'm fine, thank you, you can be on your merry way now," said Annika. Before she had the chance to say anything else, the boy placed his hand on her forehead.

"Hey, what are you-?"

"I can't do that," he said simply. "You're running a fever, and you'll just get even sicker out here."

"Wait, why does that matter to you?" shouted Annika, confused. "I've never even met you before..."

"The name's Alphonse," he answered with a smile. "Al for short. What's yours?"

"I'm smarter than to tell a stranger my name," sighed Annika, pursing her lips smugly.

"We're not strangers anymore, you know my name," grinned Al. His amber eyes glinted from beneath his hood. Annika wanted to continue arguing, but the boy was right after all. She sighed, defeated. "So what's your name?"

"Annika..." she mumbled. "Annika Chevalier. Need to know anything else? Like my weight? My blood type? Hell, my bra size?"

"No," he chuckled. "All I wanted was your name."

"Oh, so you can report it to the authorities when you kill me?" asked Annika half-jokingly. "You're probably some kind of perverted serial killer or something!"

"No, no, no!" said Al as he waved his hands around. "You've got the wrong idea! I'm just here to help you out, I promise! Here, let me take you back to the Rockbells and get you in some dry clothes."

Annika's vision became blurry, and she swayed backwards.

"Annika!" Al shouted as he quickly dropped the umbrella to catch her.

"I'm fine..." said Annika as she struggled to keep on her feet. "Let me..."

Everything went black.

**Author's Note**: Annika, Cora, and Helena are my OCs. There is a reason why the main character is so angry, please give this story a chance. Please Read and Review!

**This Chapter Updated: 8/16/2011**


	2. Where Am I?

**Chapter 2: Where Am I?**

Annika groaned miserably. Her head pounded, her body ached. She slowly opened her eyes and glanced at her unfamiliar surroundings. She found herself in a well-lit room, lying on a crème colored couch. The room itself seemed comfortable with its light blue curtains, large wooden-framed windows, ivory walls, and hardwood flooring. She looked down and noticed she was covered with the same red trench coat that the boy she'd met in the graveyard was wearing. Underneath, she was wearing a baggy black shirt and a pair of loose fitting sweat pants, neither of which she'd seen before. She glanced out the window at a clothesline. Curiosity struck her as she watched her pants, shirt, underclothes, and gloves blow around in the autumn wind.

"Oh, I see you're up," said Al with a smile. Annika didn't smile back, but stared at him, confused.

"Where am I?" she asked as she stretched her slender arms. She glanced around the room a few more times as she waited for a response.

"The Rockbell house," replied Al. He walked over and sat on the edge of the couch she was lying on.

"Why?"

"Well I couldn't just leave you out in the rain," he smirked. "You were already running a fever. Are you feeling any better?"

"Why did you think it was in your position to take me anywhere?" she snapped. She ignored his question. "Maybe I didn't want to go with you!"

"It doesn't matter if you wanted to come with me or not, the most important part is that you're okay," said Al. They were quiet for a moment.

"I have a question for you," said Annika dryly.

"Ask away," said Al.

"How were my clothes changed?" Al's face quickly flushed.

"You didn't do it, did you?" asked Annika. She raised an eyebrow.

"No, of course I didn't!" shouted Al innocently. "I had Winry do it!"

"Who's Winry?" she asked. "Some perverted little-?"

"I'm Winry," said a voice from around the corner. Al sighed a breath of relief.

Annika looked up to see a girl about her age, maybe a year or so older, with long blonde hair gathered into a ponytail underneath a red bandana. She had a curvy figure, which was slightly covered by a black tube top and lilac pants, along with multiple ear piercings. Her pale complexion made her cerulean eyes stand out like sapphires in the rough. She smiled at Annika.

"Winry Rockbell's the name," she explained. "No need to worry, I changed your clothes for you." She smiled. "And besides, little Al here would be too embarrassed to do something like that." Al's cheeks turned pink. She turned around. "Hey Ed! Come and meet our guest!"

A boy with bright golden hair and golden eyes came from what Annika assumed was the kitchen. His resemblance to Al was remarkable.

_"Brothers, maybe?"_ she assumed.

"So this is the girl Alphonse brought home," said Ed. Annika glared at him.

"I never asked him to take me anywhere," said Annika diligently. "He should've just left me out in the rain. I would've been fine."

"No need to defend your pride," said Ed with a grin. "Everyone needs help sooner or later. Your time was just last night." Annika crossed her arms over her chest and said nothing. Winry elbowed Ed gently in the side.

"You should formally introduce yourself to her, Edward. Don't seem rude."

"Okay, okay," said Ed. _"I don't think I'm the one seeming rude here…"_ he thought as he held his hand out to her. Annika stared at his hand, but didn't take it.

"I'm Edward Elric, Al's older brother." There was a moment of silence. The tension rose in the room. Both Al and Winry knew all too well what was coming next.

"Older?" Annika repeated. She looked at Edward from head to toe, then to Al. He was indeed, a good deal smaller than the younger Elric. "You can't be serious. You're so…_short_."

"Who are you calling short?" shouted Ed. Annika looked triumphant. A smirk painted itself across her thin red lips, as she was the one who got the last crack. It was the first time in a long time she had even began to smile, even out of sarcasm. Winry and Al laughed as Ed turned on his heel and headed back to the kitchen in a huff. Winry and Al were left in the sitting room with Annika.

…

"So why were you out in that graveyard all alone last night?" asked Winry curiously as she sat herself to the left side of Annika. "That's where Al found you, right?"

"None of your business," retorted Annika. Winry was slightly taken aback by the girls' inconsiderate attitude, but continued with another question anyway.

"Well, where does your family live so we can tell them where you are so they won't be worrying about you?" asked Winry. "I'm sure they're worried sick…"

"My family's fine," said Annika who kept her gaze on the floorboards. "My mother and father are vacationing in America and I was at home alone." That was a lie. Her mother was dead, and her father and stepmother showed no interest in even knowing she existed.

"Don't you have any siblings?"

"No, I'm an only child, now will you get off my case?" answered Annika dryly. Another lie. She did have a sister, Cora, but she was 6 feet under as of late.

"Well, when you were in the graveyard, were you visiting anyone?" asked Al. It was the first time he had spoken in a while. She turned and glared at him, her eyes as sharp as daggers.

"Of course not." Another Lie. "Only pathetic people mourn over the dead." Silence filled the room.

_"There's just got to be a reason this girl is so angry all the time,"_ thought Al. _"She always has her eyes fixated on something when she talks, like she's not talking to you, but instead, talking through you. She's just so harsh, and I'm going to figure out why. She has to be hiding something from us…"_

Winry got up. "Well, I'm going to go in the kitchen and help Ed with dinner," she said, as she stretched her arms. Al could see that what Annika had said about the dead made her upset, as she herself has lost her parents. "Dinner will be ready in a little bit."

"Okay," said Al with a smile. Annika grunted.

_"What is with that girl?"_ she muttered under her breath as she turned on her heel and headed into the kitchen.

…

"Ed, I don't get that girl," whispered Winry in attempts to keep their conversation private.

"Neither do I," he answered as he set plates down on the dinner table.

"She's so rude and mean and sarcastic," said Winry softly. "Why would she act that away when we've given her shelter and warm clothes for the night? It doesn't seem fair to me."

"People don't just act that way because they want to or just to be mean," explained Ed as he continued setting the table. "They're given a reason to."

"What are you saying?" asked Winry. She raised an eyebrow skeptically. "I'm confused…"

"You have to take a look into her past, you have to look at what she's been through," explained Ed. He paused. "Though if her parents are vacationing in American and she's an only child like she said, she just seems like a spoiled brat to me."

"Yeah, no kidding," said Winry. "I just hope things change soon."

**Author's Note**: So we've reached the end of Chapter 2. For a while, I did think that I'd made Annika way too mean, but if you think about it, if you were in her position, you'd be pretty mean too. She's going to stay pretty cocky for a while. Thanks for reading, more should be up soon! Please review!

**This Chapter Updated**: 8/16/2011


	3. Annika

**Chapter 3: Annika**

The room was silent. The only people left were Al and Annika. The silence was almost painful. Al studied her figure for a minute.

Her long, chestnut curls spiraled just beneath her chin and fell to about the middle of her back. She was about an inch or so shorter than he was. Her waist was small and her hips were nearly non-existent. Her skin was pale, and her eyes were a very unique, almost haunting yellow-green color, unlike any color he'd ever seen before. It took him awhile to figure out the color of her eyes because they were always watching the floor, the wall, the window, the landscape, anything but the people she was talking to. He couldn't help but stare.

"What are you staring at?" shouted Annika as she noticed his locked stare.

_"If only her attitude could be as pretty as she is..." _thought Al.

"Let's go out on the porch," offered Al. "The sun's setting."

"What's so special about that?" asked Annika, annoyed.

"Just come on."

…

They walked out the front door and stood on the porch. Al leaned over the white railings.

"It sure is beautiful at sunset," said Al with a smile.

The sky was colored with different hues of purple, pink, and dark blue as the sun began setting in the West. Sunsets in Risembool were never short of awe-inspiring; there was no doubt about that.

"Yeah, whatever," muttered Annika sarcastically. She wasn't so simpleminded as to interest herself in something so unimportant and ordinary as the sunset.

"So," said Al in efforts of changing the subject. "Why were you out in that graveyard last night when I found you? It made me curious..."

"Didn't I already say that's no one's business?" snapped Annika as she pretended to be interested in the Risembool sunset. The same sunset that, a moment ago, had completely unconcerned her.

"Yes, you did." They were both quiet.

"Then where's your family?" he asked. He couldn't help himself.

"I told you, they're vacationing in-?" She was interrupted by Al's hand, which he placed gently on her cheek. His touch was warm against her skin. It was warm, gentle, caring, kind...everything that Annika hadn't felt in the longest time. She shivered a little as she glanced up into his eyes.

"What are you-?" she asked.

"That's the first time you've stared directly into my eyes since we've met," said Al with a smile. She stared at him, confused.

"Do you want to tell me the truth this time?" he asked softly. She froze. There was no way this boy had figured her out, this boy that she had met only the night before in the graveyard in the rain. It fell silent.

…

Ed and Winry watched them from behind the curtains in the sitting room.

"What do you think they're doing?" asked Winry quietly. She was no good at reading lips and expressions, she never had been.

"I'm not really sure," said Ed honestly. "It really sucks that we can't hear anything from in here." After watching them for a few seconds, he began again. "It looks like he's trying to reason with her, or something."

"Is it even worth the effort?" asked Winry. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Maybe," answered Ed. "But then again, maybe not. Let's just watch and see what happens."

…

"Why the hell do you care?" she retorted. Her eyes pierced his. "For all you know, that is the truth."

"But I know it's not," said Al. His eyes were filled with questions. "Every time you talk, it's always so defensive. Snappy. Rude. You never stare anyone in the eyes when you talk. It's like you talk through people. It's easy to tell that you aren't being sincere." Annika said nothing, but dropped her gaze to the porch. He lightly stroked her cheek with his hand. Tears burned behind her eyes.

_"Why is he getting to me?"_ she thought. _"This shouldn't be happening…"_

"Please, Annika, just tell me the truth," said Al in almost a whisper. He stared down into her eyes. They resembled icy pools of emeralds. Very beautiful, but held no warmth. "I know you're not this mean, disrespectful, rude girl. I want to know you...the real you."

His words hit Annika like a speeding train. No one had ever asked her for the truth. No one cared enough about her to feel the need to ask for it, let alone want to take the time to hear it. She bit her lip hard as she tried to not let the tears escape from her eyes. There was silence for a while as they stood there, their eyes fixated on each other's.

…

"What are they doing now?" asked Winry anxiously. She and Ed were sitting behind the curtains. They had been watching Al and Annika like hawks watching prey. "Oh, I wish I could hear what they're saying!"

"Shh!" Ed hushed her. "You don't want them to hear us! Don't be so loud!"

"Well, they should talk louder so we can hear them!" said Winry in an obnoxious whisper.

"Let's just watch," whispered Ed.

**Author's Note: **Hmm I think I'll end this chapter here. It's sort of a cliffhanger, I guess. Do you think she'll actually tell Al the truth? Do you think Ed might grow? The world may never know [well, at least not until I get chapter 4 up XD] I had originally had this chapter and what I now made chapter 4 one chapter, but it would've been way too long. Chapter 4 should be up soon! It may not be what you're expecting, but you'll never know unless you read! XD Thanks for reading, and please review!

**This Chapter Updated: 8/16/2011**


	4. The Truth?

**Chapter 4: The Truth…?**

It started to get late. Annika stood there, frozen. Her heart ached. Should she tell him the truth? There was just something about him, something that, to her disdain, she couldn't quite put her finger on and explain.

"What do you want to know?" she asked softly.

"Well," said Al as he continued to stroke her cheek gently with his hand. "I want to know who you really are. What your past was really like, where your parents actually are, who you were visiting in that graveyard last night..." He paused. "Just tell me everything. I promise I'll listen." She took in a deep breath.

"M-my full name is Annika Rayne Chevalier," she started. Her voice trembled noticeably. She kept her green eyes fixated on Al's amber ones. "I'm 15 years old, originally from Risembool." She paused for a moment, as she debated silently with herself on whether or not to open up to this boy. Al was patient with her. "I had an older sister, Cora. Cora Claire Chevalier..."

"Had?" repeated Al. Annika hesitated and swallowed.

"I'm really sorry," she muttered as she turned away from him. Tears burned behind her eyes. She choked down her sobs. "I just can't do this, Alphonse..." She quickly turned on her heel, bolted off the porch, and ran as fast as she could towards the forest.

"Annika, wait!" shouted Al.

…

She didn't turn around. Why was she running? Why was she so hesitant to tell him about her past? After all, he was the first one who was actually willing to listen to the truth, and she told herself for all these years that she would surely tell anyone the truth if they asked for it. She didn't assume that Al would chase after her. Why would he waste his time? There was no way that a girl like herself was worth the trouble of such a sweet boy.

…

"Did she just run away from him?" asked Winry, dumbfounded.

"It looks like it," said Ed.

They walked out onto the front porch and saw Al on his knees, defeated.

"What's wrong, Alphonse?" asked Winry, worried. He hit the ground hard with his gloved palm.

"Damn it," he muttered. "I was so close..."

"To what?" asked Ed. Although he and Winry had been watching from the sitting room, they couldn't hear anything.

"She almost told me everything," he explained. "About who she really is...she almost told me the truth, but she ran away."

Ed walked over and placed his hand on Al's shoulder. "It's all right, don't be mad at yourself." Al growled through clenched teeth, frustrated.

_"I was so close..." _He pulled himself to his feet and chased after her.

"Al?" hollered Ed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Al didn't answer him. He kept running after her at a quick pace. He didn't look back to his brother and Winry.

"What an idiot," sighed Ed hopelessly. "He's attached to her like one of those stray kittens he finds..."

"If you think about it, she kind of is like one of those stray kittens," explained Winry. "Nowhere to go, no one to call family…" She paused. "I've never seen Al this determined before..."

"Neither have I," replied Ed. "Well, let's run after him and make sure he doesn't get into trouble."

"Right," agreed Winry.

…

_"She almost told me everything," _thought Al as he ran through the woods. The strong wind whipped past him. A storm was coming.

_"I knew she wasn't this mean girl. It was the first time she stared me in the eyes sine I'd met her, it was the first time she looked sincere. Her eyes were filled with such sadness and hurt. I wish there was something I could do to take that pain away from her..."_ He kept his pace steady.

…

Annika ended up at the cemetery in front of her sister Cora's tombstone. She collapsed to her knees and broke into sobs.

"Why couldn't you have taken me with you? Why did you have to leave me here all alone?" She hit the hard ground with her fists.

…

"Any sign of Al?" asked Winry. She kept her pace behind Ed.

"None yet," breathed Ed as he continued running.

"He must have been in a real hurry," sighed Winry.

"Hurry up," said Ed. "We have to catch up to him."

…

"Sometimes I wonder why I don't hate you, Cora!" shouted Annika disgustedly. "Taking your own life just to get away from all this pain! You left me here all alone to suffer by myself!" She brought herself to her feet. "I can't keep lying to everyone like this! I can't hurt all these people!" She paused, wiped away her tears from her red rimmed eyes, then continued again.

"I wish I was dead!" she shouted. It echoed loudly throughout the woods and the trees. Thunder boomed loudly.

…

Al halted as he heard a loud voice coming from the cemetery.

"Oh no," he muttered. "_Annika..._"

He ran quickly and hit the clearing of the woods that overlooked the graveyard. There he saw her. She looked helpless and alone as she fought the ground, yelling and sobbing.

"Annika!" he shouted as he ran to her. She didn't take the time to turn her head. She ignored his presence.

…

The screams echoed throughout the woods.

"Did you hear that?" asked Winry. "It sounds like it came from the cemetery."

"Yes, I did," said Ed. "It was definitely Annika." he paused. "I heard Al's voice after hers..."

"Well, at least Al's caught up with her," said Winry. "We're almost there, keep running."

…

**This Chapter Updated: 8/16/2011**


	5. Please

**Chapter 5: Please**

Rain continued to pour from the dark grey clouds as Al ran to Annika's small figure that was fighting the ground furiously It soaked him, Annika, the tombstones, and the ground beneath his boots. He grabbed her by her shoulders and brought her into his embrace. She hit him over and over, just as she had been hitting the soil beneath her moments before. He took every hard punch she threw at him. He held her close against his chest in efforts to calm her down.

"Why the hell did you follow me out here?" she sobbed, breathless. She kept her punches flying.

"Because I want to know you!" shouted Al. He could feel his heart break more and more with every blow. "I care about you! I've cared about you since that night I first found you all alone in this cemetery!"

…

Ed and Winry arrived at the foot of the cemetery and watched Annika hit Al.

"Alphonse..." Winry began to run over to help him, but Ed grabbed her arm before she got far.

"_Don't..._" he whispered sharply. She stared at him, confused by his almost harsh tone. They were both drenched from head to toe, but they didn't care. They watched Al and the stray girl he followed into the cemetery sit on the ground in front of a large, marble tombstone.

…

After a while of screaming, hitting and sobbing, Annika wore herself out and wrapped her arms around Al's neck in defeat. He held her securely in his arms, which protected her somewhat from the rain. Lightening blazed through the night sky.

"Annika..." stuttered Al. "Please..." Her body shook a few times in his grasp. She said nothing, but kept shaking. Her frail body was soaked. Al took of his trench coat and wrapped it around her. "Promise me you'll tell me the truth!"

"I promise..." she answered weakly. Although this was not the 'typical' Annika Chevalier, she had been running out in the rain for too long to put up a halfway decent fight. Another bolt of lightening lit up the sky.

Al smiled lightly at her as he breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad he found her, he was glad he chased after her. _"I've finally got her to crack."_

"I'm...so...dizzy..." she muttered. Al quickly pulled his glove off and felt her damp forehead.

"You're running a fever again," he replied as he slipped the glove back on his hand.

_"Not surprising," _he thought. _"After tonight's series of events, it's to be expected..."_

Al lifted her up as he stood to his feet. He shivered slightly due to the fact he was coatless. He looked down at the tombstone they had been in front of. "Who's tombstone is this?" asked Al. Annika was silent for a moment.

"M-my sister Cora's," she replied. "She committed suicide..." Al frowned down at Annika and moved a lock of her soaked brown hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Al. "Just close your eyes, don't wear yourself out anymore." He held her close as he walked back to the opening of the woods. _"She was being sincere about that, I felt it."_

"Hey Alphonse!" shouted Ed as he and Winry ran out to him. They stared at Al's smiling face and down to the girl in his arms.

"Mission accomplished," he grinned.

"Is she okay?" asked Winry, concerned.

"She's running a fever," answered Al. "She's had a rough night." He paused. "Though I did find out who she's been visiting in the graveyard."

"Who?" asked Ed.

"Her sister, Cora," he replied. "Apparently, she committed suicide and left Annika all alone."

"That's so sad," said Winry as she stared at Annika in his arms. _"And to think I thought so negatively of this girl .I never gave her the benefit of the doubt..."_

"Poor thing," said Ed as he gently touched her forehead.

"Do you mind if she stays at your house again with us tonight, Winry?" asked Al.

"Not at all," answered Winry truthfully. "She can stay with us as long as she needs to."

"Thank you so much, Winry," said Al happily. He flashed her his signature smile before turning on his heel and beginning the trek back to the Rockbell home.

_"And that's what's so wonderful about Alphonse," _Winry thought to herself as she watched the boy who was practically a younger brother to her carry the helpless girl in his arms. She smiled. _"He always looks deeper than the surface. He knows there's something beneath that mask on the outside, and he always knows when someone's lying. He's such a nice, kindhearted boy who always saves stray cats and gives them homes. Now, he's found a stray girl and has devoted his time to figuring out the truth about her."_

…

As they walked along the dirt path leading to the house, Annika slowly opened her eyes and found herself still wrapped in Al's red trench coat, soaking wet. Her head throbbed, she was still shivering, and her skin burned. The rain had stopped and the clouds parted to reveal a dark, sapphire-colored night sky. She looked up at Al, who was still carrying her. He looked exhausted and pale, but relieved.

"Hey Alphonse…?" she whispered softly. The words burned her swollen throat.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Thank you..." she answered. "For caring." He smiled gently down at her.

"You're welcome," he answered.

**Author's Note: **There'll be more to come soon Hope you guys liked these last 2 chapters. Read and Review!

**This Chapter Updated: 8/16/2011**


	6. Everyone Has A Past

**Chapter 6: Everyone Has A Past.**

Annika rolled over onto her back and stretched her arms. She realized she was in a different room from the one she found herself in the first time she was brought back to the Rockbell house. The new room was somewhat bigger with ivory walls, wooden floorboards, powder blue curtains and bookshelves along the back wall. She also found herself in a bed this time. She buried her face into the pallid sheets. They gave Al's scent.

She turned her head and glanced out the window on the side wall. The sky was hues of purple, pink, and yellow as the sun set over the small German town of Risembool.

_"How long have I been sleeping?" _she wondered as she sat up. _"I just remember being carried back here_, _and then I remember falling asleep..._" Confused, she got up and walked around.

She opened the door and found herself in the living area where she was before she ran away. To her surprise, sleeping soundly on the couch, was Al.

"I see you're up," said Ed with a smile. Annika said nothing. Ed noticed her staring at Al's sleeping figure.

"He's been sleeping for a while now," whispered Ed. "He was up all night worrying, then again, we all were..."

"Why did he give me his bed to sleep in?" asked Annika. "I could've slept on the couch..."

"Because that's just the way he is," answered Ed with a smile. He let out a small laugh. "Alphonse is the most kindhearted, caring person I've ever met. He cares about other people above himself. That's how he's always been." Annika bit her lip hard and said nothing. There was silence.

"When we were younger," began Ed. "He always used to bring home stray kittens. He would care for them, feed them, play with them, love them..."

"I don't see where this is going," said Annika quietly.

"Every stray kitten has a story, has a past," Ed continued. "You're like one of those stray kittens. He's devoted all his time to getting to know you, caring for you, becoming close to you, even after you had been so mean and harsh to him. He knows there's something hurting you, something inside you that no one else knows, and that bothers him. He wants to help you, Annika. Everyone has a past, after all..." Annika dug her fingernails into her arm as Ed spoke.

_"What does he mean by that?"_ thought Annika. _"Do Ed and Al have a 'past'?"_

"I don't deserve his kindness," said Annika.

"I don't think anyone does, really," laughed Ed. "He's always been the sensitive one, but that's what makes him special. And back long ago, I could've lost him..." Annika noticed the sadness tinged in Ed's voice.

"What happened?" she asked as she averted her gaze to meet the eyes of the older Elric brother.

"Oh, it's nothing..." said Ed as he painted a smile across his lips. However, it wasn't enough to hide the sadness and pain that still bled through his golden eyes. "It's fine, don't worry about it." Annika knew that line all too well. It was the same lie she told everyone for years.

"Are you hungry?" he quickly changed the subject. "Winry's cooking up something in the kitchen, it should be done in a little bit."

"Yes, I'll eat," answered Annika.

…

Annika watched Al sleep soundly. He looked so peaceful, so charming. There was something comforting about his appearance that she was attracted to. She walked over and sat on the edge of the couch near his feet. Al sighed and opened his eyes slowly.

"Sorry," she muttered. "I didn't mean to wake you..."

"You didn't, I was just getting up anyways," he yawned, then smiled. "Hi Annika." She said nothing. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes," she replied. He sat himself up and looked her in the eyes.

"That was quite a scare you gave us." He laughed softly as he moved a strand of her dark brown hair from in front of her eyes to behind her ear. "I wasn't sure if you'd ever wake up."

"How long was I asleep?" asked Annika.

"Almost 3 days," he replied. "I was so worried about you. Your fever didn't break until about 8 hours ago."

"Why were you so worried? I'm not worth it, after all I've put you through..."

"Yes you are," answered Al with a smile. "The more you resisted me, the more I wanted to know you, the more I wanted to understand you, the more I wanted the truth." Annika said nothing.

"Speaking of the truth," he smiled. "You promised."

"I know," she replied.

"Just let me know when you're ready, okay?" said Al. "I'll listen." He stood up, but was stopped by Annika, who grabbed his arm.

"Actually..." started Annika. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears. _"I think I'm ready now..."_

"What is it?" he asked as he sat back down next to her. _"I really hope she isn't backing out on her promise..."_

"I want to tell you now," she said. Al was slightly taken aback by her sudden offer.

"Okay," he whispered with a smile. "Start when you want to." She took a moment to regain her thoughts and sort them out, then brought her green eyes up to meet his.

_"Here it goes..." _She took a deep breath and began.

"When I was younger, my mother died in an 'accident'..." said Annika. She paused. Al was patient with her. "Well, it wasn't exactly an accident. She was murdered. My father and stepmother disguised it as an accident so that those around wouldn't get suspicious. Risembool is a small community where everyone knows everyone, after all. I was devastated. All I had left was my older sister Cora and my father."

"When I was eleven, my father began doing things to my sister Cora and I. Things that fathers should never do to their daughters..." She paused again. Her eyes burned with the tears she fought to hold in. Talking about the past brought back painful memories that she had buried inside of her for so long. "He raped us, he beat us, he starved us, he threatened to kill us, hell, he tried to kill us..."

Al's heart broke as he listened to her and her story. "Annika..." he whispered.

"And I didn't give a damn if he killed me," continued Annika as she choked back sobs. "I wanted him to. I would rather do anything than live with all those burdens." She stopped again. Her entire body convulsed. Al took her hand and laced his fingers through hers. He said nothing, but the warmth of his hand holding hers gave her a kind of courage she couldn't explain. She continued.

"My sister couldn't take it anymore. She slit her wrists, leaving me here with this hell I call my life. Then, my father re-married. A malicious woman named Helena, whose only goal is to make my life more miserable, if possible. They both hate me and want me dead. I always believed I deserved it..." She lifted the sleeve of her black shirt to reveal her left forearm, covered with crisscrossed scars, some fresher than others. Some of her scars said mean things, such as "ugly" and "fuck up". Al's eyes grew wide.

"Annika, don't tell me..." he said sadly.

"It helps me deal with the pain," she answered softly. "It makes a numbness come over me, sort of an apathetic feeling. It's hard to explain, but it's the thing that's made me able to cope with my past, along with lying to everyone about everything. It's not easy, you know." He ran his fingertip over each and every scar on her forearm. His gentle touch made her heart break. She started sobbing.

_"I'm being weak again," _thought Annika. She bit her lip hard.

"Annika, you don't need to do this," he whispered. "Hurting yourself because you were hurt has a domino effect. When someone hurts you, you hurt yourself. When you hurt yourself, you hurt the people who care about you."

"Yeah? Like who?" she snapped. The old Annika burst out of her once again. "I just told you about my whole past, the hell that is my life. My father did terrible things to me, my mother and sister are gone, and my stepmother can't stand me. Obviously no one cares."

"Don't be stupid!" shouted Al. It was the first time he'd raised his voice to her since they met. "I care about you! That's why I've devoted all this time to figure you out! Because I knew somewhere deep down that there was a nice girl inside of you that needed a friend, needed someone to actually listen to the truth, needed someone to care about her..."

"Why have you tried to get through to me even when I've been so mean to you?" she cried. "I'm just not worth it, Alphonse! You should've left me in the graveyard!"

"No," he whispered. "I knew you were hiding something inside of you that was tearing you apart. I needed to know what it was. I needed to help you. I don't want to see you hurting like you are now. You're better than that, Annika. You've just had bad things happen to you, that doesn't make you a bad person." Annika said nothing. Al pulled her close into his embrace and let her cry into his shoulder. It was about fifteen minutes before she calmed down.

"The things that happened to you weren't your fault," he continued. He stroked her hair. "Live in the present, not the past. Everyone has a past behind them where bad things have happened, don't be ashamed of it or afraid of it. Every day is a new day."

Annika thought about his words. _"'Everyone has a past'...Ed said that earlier. I wonder if they have a bad past behind them like mine. You wouldn't think so, considering how nice and honest they both seem to be."_

"Alphonse, I'm sorry for burdening you with the truth about my past," she apologized.

"It's not a burden," said Al truthfully. "I'm glad that you opened up to me and let me know you." He paused. "The real you."

…

Ed walked into the room and saw Annika in Al's arms again.

"Dinner's ready," he said. He had listened to as much as he could hear from the kitchen, which wasn't much.

"Okay," said Al with a smile. He and Annika stood up and made their way to the kitchen.

…

"Did she tell you?" Ed whispered in Al's ear.

"Everything..." he whispered back.

"How bad was it?" asked Ed.

"The worst thing I've ever heard," replied Al.

"Oh?" said Ed. "Well, fill me in a little later."

"Okay, I will," he whispered.

**Author's Note: **So Annika finally told Al the truth, but that doesn't mean it's the end of the story! Definitely not! XD There shall be quite a few more chapters. I got the best idea for upcoming chapters EVER! Please keep reading, and thanks for all the marvelous reviews! Please keep them coming

**This Chapter Updated: 8/16/2011**


	7. You're Like A Stray Kitten

**Chapter 7: You're Like A Stray Kitten.**

"Go ahead and have a seat at the table, Annika," gestured Al. He offered her one of the dining room chairs. "Winry's going to get your food for you, and Edward and I are going to get the fire started in the living room." Annika nodded and sat herself down.

"Now don't you two be long!" said Winry somewhat sternly. "We don't want dinner to get cold!"

"Don't worry Winry, we won't be long," Ed reassured her. He flashed his carefree smile.

Al looked to Annika, smiled, patted her gently on the shoulder, and left the room, with Ed at his side.

…

"So…?" asked Ed, as he and Al walked outside to the woodpile. "Was it really as bad as you say?" Al nodded. "What made it so awful? Our past isn't the prettiest picture in the world either, you know."

"It was absolutely horrible," said Al as he lifted up four logs and tucked them under his arm. "Her mother's dead, her older sister committed suicide, her father remarried an evil woman…"

"Wow, that's harsh," frowned Ed, as he too, picked up a few logs and tucked them under his arm. They walked back towards the Rockbell house, their pace slow so they could continue their conversation.

"Believe it or not, it gets worse," sighed Al sadly.

"Worse?" repeated Ed. His eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah, it's heartbreaking," said Al as he averted his gaze from Ed's eyes to the green grass.

…

"How much do you think you're up to eating?" Winry asked Annika as she pulled a white bowl from the cupboard.

"I don't really know if I'm hungry…" replied Annika, more politely than usual, which took Winry somewhat by surprise.

"Oh, don't be silly now," said Winry with a smile. "You must eat something."

"Seriously, I'm fine-" Annika was interrupted by the loud growling of her own stomach. Her cheeks turned pink with embarrassment. Winry giggled.

"I'll scoop you out some," she smiled.

…

_"Why does this hurt so badly to talk about?" _thought Al. His eyes burned, his fists clenched. He stopped walking, just feet away from the stairs leading to the porch. Ed stopped too, and turned around. He waited for Al to continue. After a deep breath, he spoke.

"Her father raped her and her sister from young ages," said Al quietly. He tried to keep his voice steady. Ed could see his brothers' caring heart was breaking to pieces with every word that escaped his lips. "And she showed me her wrists…"

"What about her wrists?" asked Ed, confused. There was a brief moment of silence.

"They're covered in scars," said Al. Pain bled through his voice as he explained. "Crisscrossed scratches and cuts, along with some horrible words."

…

Winry stirred the ladle through the thick stew and poured a generous amount into Annika's bowl. She grabbed a spoon from the drawer, and set the food down in front of the girl.

"Eat up," she smiled politely. Annika nodded a 'thank you', and picked up the spoon. Winry turned around to leave.

"Wait," said Annika. Silence followed.

"What is it?" asked Winry. She turned around with her usual smile gracing her face.

"I w-wanted to…" she paused. Annika wanted to thank her for her kindness, but thank you's had never been easy for her, as she had such a hard life. She swallowed, then continued again. "I wanted to…thank you…for how kind you've been to me…and for opening your home to me, after I've been about anything but deserving…"

"No thanks is necessary," grinned Winry as she gave Annika a pat on the back. She walked around the table and sat herself in the chair across from the girl. "If anyone deserves a 'thanks', it would have to be Alphonse."

…

"W-why?" asked Ed. "Where are they from? What caused them?"

"She did…" answered Al. All was quiet. Al looked up again to meet Ed's eyes.

"But why would anyone do that to themselves?" asked Ed. Al shrugged.

"She said it makes her feel better," replied Al, defeated.

"We need to help her stop," said Ed. "She doesn't deserve to be hurt…" He paused, then continued. "Especially not by her own hands."

"I know," said Al. "But I don't know how to go about it." Ed smiled and patted Al gently on the back with his free hand.

"You'll figure out a way," Ed reassured him. "You were the one that got through to her from the beginning, after all."

"I guess you're right," said Al, his expression perking up a bit.

"I know so," said Ed. He let out a laugh. "Winry and I wouldn't have been able to put up with her attitude, and I definitely wouldn't have dealt well with her attempting to walk all over me. But you, you're different. You have a way with people that I'll never understand. You always have."

"R-really?" asked Al, taken aback by the sudden praise.

"Yeah," replied Ed. "Ever since we were little, and you'd bring home stray animals left abandoned. You're so full of kindness, Al. You'll find a way to help her, I guarantee it."

"Thanks," said Al with a smile. "For the reassurance."

"Eh, it's no problem," grinned Ed. "But we should really get inside, before Winry kills us."

"Good idea."

…

"Alphonse…" Annika sighed. As his amber eyes and bright smile came into her memory, her heart started to beat faster. _"What is this feeling? I've never felt this way before." _She felt her face get hot. She gripped her chest in hopes to stop her heart from bouncing out of it. Winry smiled. "W-why was he so kind to me? I was nothing but horrible to him."

"Al's always been that way," explained Winry. "He's a very determined boy, nothing ever tends to get in his way." Winry let out a giggle. "When we were little, he used to bring home animals without homes, because he was so caring and couldn't let things go without love or a home. You're just like one of his stray kittens!" Annika felt what seemed like a smile slip across her lips.

"A smile!" shouted Winry, excited. "That's the first time I've ever seen you smile! We're making some progress here!" Annika smiled again. It was a weird feeling, as she hadn't smiled due to happiness in so long, but it was undoubtedly a good feeling.

"We're back!" shouted Ed as he walked into the kitchen with the younger Elric by his side. Annika noticed Winry's entire demeanor change. She looked angry, and her knuckles whitened.

"WHY DID YOU TAKE SO LONG? SO ALL THE FOOD COULD GET COLD?" shouted Winry, throwing the nearest spoon at him.

"SO THE HOUSE WOULD BE WARM TONIGHT!" Ed shouted back, throwing his hands up in defense.

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?"

"WHAT?"

"HURRY UP AND EAT SO THE FOOD DOESN'T GET ANY COLDER!"

"OKAY, OKAY!" Ed ran to the pot on the stove, got a bowl, and poured stew into it. He started to slurp the stew, not even needing a spoon. Al scratched his head and laughed. He was used to their little scuffles.

"Okay, that's better," grinned Winry. She looked to Annika, who looked stunned. "Sorry about that, we do that a lot."

"I-It's okay," she stuttered. "It just took me by surprise." Winry smiled as she turned to Al. "Would you like some stew, Al?"

"Of course, Winry, I'd love-" He was interrupted by a very angry Edward.

"WHAT? HE GETS ASKED NICELY, WHILE YOU TRIED TO BEHEAD ME WITH A SPOON?"

"YOU'RE A GROWING BOY, YOU NEED YOUR CALCIUM!" Winry shouted back with an evil smirk on her face.

"Uh-oh," sighed Al. He smacked a hand to his forehead. Annika tilted her head, confused.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT? I'M NOT A PINT-SIZED PIPSQUEAK, I'M AVERAGE HEIGHT!"

"Sure, sure," smiled Winry. She was obviously teasing him. Annika felt another smile come on.

"_I'll never understand these people,"_ she thought to herself. _"But I have to admit that I do like them."_

**Author's Note: **Sorry for my long absence from this story, my dear readers. Here's a long chapter to make up for it! Please Read and Review, and tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what I could improve, hell, what you got for Christmas/Hanukkah, anything! Reviews would be appreciated. Hope you liked Chapter 7!

**This Chapter Updated: 8/17/2011**


	8. The Brothers Elric: Part 1

**Chapter 8: The Brothers Elric: Part 1**

Silence. The Rockbell house was noticeably silent for the first time since Annika had arrived. The large grandfather clock tolled midnight. Annika lie awake in Al's bed. He had, again, offered her his bed to sleep in, and she had, again, refused, but he was very persistent. In the end, she had lost the battle, and Al went to sleep on the couch. She felt as though she was beginning to lose her touch. She used to be able to argue anyone up a tree, as she always had to have the last word, but here, _with him_, it was different.

Actually, everything at the Rockbell house was different from what things were like at her house, with her father and stepmother. A good different. Annika sat up and pulled her sleeve to her elbow. She ran her icy fingertips over the slightly faded scars on her forearm, some still more vivid than others.

_"I haven't felt the urge to cut in a few days,"_ thought Annika. _"I used to feel like I wouldn't be able to survive without it-?"_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a light knock on the door. She threw herself on the bed, brought the covers to her chin, and held her breath.

_"Who could that be?"_ she thought, anxious. _"It's awfully late."_ She didn't answer as she waited for the mystery knocker to reveal themselves. The person at the door knocked again.

"Annika? Are you still awake?" Annika breathed a sigh of relief.

_"That's Al's voice,"_ she thought as she sat up again. _"I wonder why he's still up." _

"Yes, I am," replied Annika in a whisper. "What is it?"

"Do you mind if…" Al paused, then started his sentence over again. "Do you mind if I come in?"

_"I can't go soft,"_ thought Annika to herself. She let out a laugh. "That's a silly question," she snorted.

"W-why?" Al stuttered, confused.

"Because this is your room," Annika explained smugly. "You shouldn't need my permission to enter it."

"I guess you're right," laughed Al softly. His heart pounded as he took the doorknob in his hands.

_"I don't understand why this keeps happening,"_ he thought as he closed his eyes. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself, turned the doorknob and entered the room.

…

"So why aren't you asleep?" he asked as he stared at what he could see of her figure in the darkness. The moonlight dimly lit the room and the floorboards, but not enough for him to make out her facial features.

"I could ask you that same question," she snapped. He frowned.

_"She's trying so hard to keep her barriers up. And here, I thought we'd made some progress," _He walked over to the desk by the window and pulled out a match.

"Touché," he smirked. He set the match ablaze and held it to the nearest candle. The burning flame lit up the bedroom brightly. "Someone's a little feisty today." Annika said nothing.

_"If I keep looking at him, I'll go soft again,"_ thought Annika as she averted her gaze to out the window. _"I can't look into those eyes and lie."_

"What's wrong?" asked Al, when he noticed she wasn't looking at him anymore. After a moment of silence, she answered him.

"You'll never understand," she whispered in the faintest, practically inaudible whisper. The feeling of pain struck her. "You'll never understand all this pain I feel, after everything that's happened to me." Al sighed.

"I might understand more than you give me credit for," he whispered back as he remembered his own past. He gently placed his warm hand on her icy one. "If you tell me a little more about your past, maybe I can-?"

"That's just it!" interrupted Annika fiercely as she snatched her hand away from his grasp. "You're expecting me to be an open book with you, when you've told me nothing!" Al let out a soft laugh. Annika looked offended.

"And just what is so funny?" asked Annika. She turned her head and stared him in the eyes. He smiled gently and brushed her cheek with his hand.

"Annika, if you wanted to know anything about my past, you should've just asked," smiled Al. "I've got no secrets."

_"Well, that's good,"_ thought Annika as she pulled her knees up to her chest. _"Considering I'm full of them."_

"Is that what you want, to make things fair?" asked Al. He tried to read her expressions. She nodded slightly. _"What could it hurt?"_

"Okay then," said Al as he flashed her a smile. "I'll start from the beginning." He took a deep breath and began his life story.

"Both Edward and I were born in Risembool to Trisha and Hohenheim Elric," he started. "Being only a year apart in age, Ed and I formed a close friendship. We didn't see our dad too much, but I can't complain about our home life. Life was just fine with brother, mom, and me.

"Our mother was an amazing woman, and brother and I loved her very much. She meant everything to us. She even encouraged us to study alchemy, which is what our dad did for a living.

"We used to make her things with our new found alchemic skills, such as tin horses. We even made Winry a doll. Ed was always much better at it then me, but I always tried my hardest. And even though Ed's creations were always much more detailed and exquisite than mine, our mother loved them equally. She never held one above the other in her praises." He paused, and Annika noticed sadness fill his eyes.

_"Talking about his mother seems like it brings back painful memories for him," _thought Annika. _"But why would it? It sounds like she was a wonderful woman. It sounds to me like he's had a good past so far."_

"One day, brother and I were out in the fields, picking vegetables for mom. As we raced back to the house, Ed was the first to get to the door. He stopped and stumbled backwards. Confused, I went in and saw what had terrified brother. Our mother was lying on the dining room floor, vegetables scattered all around her.

"We found out she had some kind of illness that she had been hiding from us for a long time. The doctor said it wasn't something that just came out of nowhere, that this was a disease she had been fighting her entire life, she just didn't tell anyone about it." Al smiled sadly. "She didn't like it when people worried about her."

"A few days later, as Ed and I were standing in her bedroom, she took our small hands in hers. They were clammy and lacking life. She looked frighteningly pale, and was running a temperature. She asked us to transmute a bouquet of flowers, because our father always made them for her…" His voice got quieter with every last word. Annika waited patiently for him to continue. Al swallowed hard, in an effort to hold back the tears and the pain.

"Those were the last words we heard from her," continued Al. "She died, right there. Since Dad was never home and we didn't even have an address for him, brother and I were left orphans."

_"Wow,"_ thought Annika. _"I never would've guessed he lost someone that close to him. Why isn't he bitter like I am? How can he still be so sweet?" _

"Winry's Grandmother Pinako took us under her wing," he explained. "She watched over us. They only lived up the street, in this very same house we're in right now."

"Up the street?" repeated Annika. It was the first time she had spoken since Al started. "Excuse me if I'm putting the pieces together wrong, but wouldn't that mean your house is just down the street? Now that you and Ed are older, why don't you still live down there?" Al smiled.

"You'll find out in a bit, trust me," he explained. Annika sighed.

"You see, after we lost our mom, brother and I began looking through all of dad's old books on alchemy," he continued. "We looked through his old letters, trying to find something, anything, that would lead us to his whereabouts. After we came up with practically nothing, Ed found something in one of the old books. It dealt with human transmutation.

"Human transmutation is a forbidden science, it involves bringing the dead back to life, and, since our mother was so important to us, we thought it would be in our best interest to bring her back.

"We had everything ready, everything was in place. We placed all the natural ingredients of a human body in a metal wash bin, and drew our transmutation circle with chalk. Trying to obey the laws of 'equivalent exchange', both brother and I slit our fingers, letting our blood fall into the pan.

"We clapped our hands together, and placed them on the circle, we were so ready to have our mother back again," he paused. "But what we got was anything but our mom." A moment of silence followed.

"What happened?" Annika dared to ask.

"I felt pain all over my body," explained Al. His vision clouded with tears as he remembered the moment. "I was being dragged away from Ed by a force unexplainable with words. I still remember him screaming my name as he tried to pull me out of the gate…" He paused again, swallowed, then continued.

"When I woke up, I had lost my body. Brother attached my soul to a suit of armor at the last possible second before losing me, but I wasn't the only one that was hurt. Brother was missing both his right arm and left leg." Annika's eyes widened.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"It was the price we paid for trying to bring our mother back," he explained. "We lost everything that night."

**Author's Note: **This definitely isn't the end of the chapter, but I decided it would be best to split it into parts, since it was going on almost 2,000 words by the end of this. Though put into my words, Al's past obviously doesn't belong to me, it belongs to the wonderful and talented Hiromu Arakawa.

On another note, please, if you're enjoying my story, if you hate my story, if you have some critiques and comments for my story, if you're having a nice day today, if you're having a bad day today, **please let me know with a review**. They make me want to continue writing this story; they give me a reason to keep writing.

But anyway…thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and please review!

**This Chapter Updated: 8/17/2011**


	9. The Brothers Elric: Part 2

**Chapter 9: The Brothers Elric: Part 2**

The room was eerily silent. Annika and Al remained the only people awake in the Rockbell home. The candle Al had lit had dimmed as the wax filled the saucer beneath.

"Winry and her grandmother Pinako excel in a form of mechanics called automail," explained Al. "Do you know what that is?" Annika shook her head. "It's basically the making and attachment of mechanical fake limbs. That's what they had to attach to brother to make him get going again.

"Attaching automail isn't an easy or painless process. In fact, it's so painful that it's been known to bring the strongest of men to tears. One could only imagine what it felt like for such a small boy, yet he didn't shed any tears.

"After Ed had recovered, we decided that it would be best to burn our childhood home to the ground, in an attempt to erase the most painful memories from our past." He paused and smiled at Annika. "And that's why we don't live in that house anymore."

"Makes sense," said Annika smugly.

"Anyway," he continued. "We left Grandma Pinako, Winry, and our town of Risembool behind.

"We went on many journeys to many different cities, and met many different people along the way. Ed even became a State Alchemist. But the most important thing we learned about was the Philosopher's Stone."

"What's that?" asked Annika curiously.

"It's a stone that creates miracles," he explained to her. "With it, you can perform alchemy while ignoring the laws, which means there doesn't need to be an equivalent exchange…"

"Did you ever find it?" she asked.

"Yeah, we did," he said quietly. "If we hadn't, I would've lost Edward…I was able to bring him back with it."

"W-why?" stuttered Annika. "What happened?"

"It's a complicated mess of a story," he explained. "We found our father, Hohenheim, and found out what he had been doing all this time.

"He had been with his former love from a past life, Dante, who has to keep switching bodies to maintain her immortality. They were both looking for the Philosopher's Stone as well.

"Ed and I found out we had a half brother we never knew about, and a huge battle took place, and it resulted in a giant mess. It ended up with me being separated from Ed, and…" His voice trailed off into the smallest whisper. She noticed that it wasn't something he was comfortable talking about.

_"It's okay if he doesn't continue…"_ she thought to herself. _"I think he's more than made it up to me…" _She felt her heart shatter as he choked back sobs.

Annika genuinely felt bad for Al. She wanted to reach out and comfort the blonde boy beside her, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She had never been a very compassionate person, not even in the earliest stages of her childhood, and, after all that happened to her, she wasn't about to start being compassionate. The pain in his amber eyes shot sharp daggers through her heart.

_"Al's been quiet for awhile now…"_ thought Annika. _"I wonder if he's going to continue…" _She felt her hand raise and move out to him. Her eyes widened.

_"W-what am I doing?"_ Unable to control her movements, she set her hand awkwardly on Al's back. She felt her face instantly get hot, embarrassed. Al shuttered, startled.

"I-I'm sorry," said Annika quietly. "I don't know what just came over me..." She went to remove her hand, but couldn't. It was like her hand was a piece of metal, and Al was a magnet. Al looked up into her chartreuse eyes, which were flooded with confusion, embarrassment, and something new. Something that he saw as maybe, just maybe, _passionate_. Her hand caught him by surprise and muddled all of his thoughts. For once, everything had felt _right_ inside of him. He threw his arms around her neck helplessly and sobbed into her shoulder.

_"Oh, Al…" _she whispered. She awkwardly rubbed his back gently. She wasn't sure how to comfort people, it wasn't something she did every day. _"Oh great, what do I do now?"_

**To Be Continued.**


	10. Now's Your Chance

**Chapter 10: Now's Your Chance**

Ed set his glass in the sink after finishing a half full glass of water. A dry throat had awakened him from his slumber, and he went to the kitchen to solve the problem. His throat feeling better, he walked towards the hallway. He noticed a beam of light coming from the keyhole to Al's room.

_"That's strange…"_ he thought. _"It's pretty late…" _He quietly tiptoed his way to Al's door and crouched down. He pressed his ear against the wood in an attempt to hear. Nothing.

_"Damn, I can't hear anything…"_ Frustrated, he pressed his golden eyes to the keyhole and squinted. From what he could see, Annika was sitting on Al's bed, the lower half of her small frame entangled in the white bed sheets, and Al's face was burred in her shoulder, her hand lie awkwardly on his quivering spine.

_"Is he…crying?"_

"I'm so pathetic," sobbed Al. His body shook with every falling tear. Annika said nothing, but continued stroking his back gently.

_"You're anything but pathetic, Alphonse…" _she thought to herself. It was true that, in her eyes, crying was always a sign of weakness, but she could never see him as weak.

"Y-you aren't pathetic, you know…" stuttered Annika after a long while of silence. "You took me in after I did nothing but resist your help. You've shown me nothing but strength." Al looked at her in disbelief.

"But I shouldn't be crying like this…" whispered Al, his tone defeated. What looked like a smile slipped across his lips as he wiped at his wet eyes. "Children do this."

"Believe it or not…it's okay to cry…" explained Annika. She bit her lip hard. _"At least it is for you,"_ she thought, then continued. "It's not a sign of weakness…"

"Annika, you know you don't believe that…" said Al as he attempted to regain his composure. He wiped at his eyes, as the tears finally stopped. He half-smiled. "You've said it yourself before, remember?"

_"He's right…"_ thought Annika. She thought long and hard about a response.

"But that was before I realized the truth…" she whispered.

"The truth?" he repeated.

"Yes," she continued. "People that hide their feelings like I did are nothing but cowards who posses the least amount of strength in the world. Crying is-?"

"What are you talking about?" he interrupted her. "But you're so headstrong, so determined, and you don't let people walk all over you. Those are all attributes I wish I had…those are strengths in my eyes."

Ed sighed and readjusted his position on the floor. He tried to make as little noise as possible. _"Damn, it's more dramatic than a soap opera in there…" _He pressed his eye against the keyhole again. _"Come on, Al…you can do this."_

"You didn't let me finish," she continued in a matter-of-fact manner. "Crying is dealing with your emotions instead of running from them. It takes an immeasurable amount of strength to do something like that." Her eyes welled up with tears as she continued. "I'm headstrong and determined because I lie to everyone, no one knows the real me…" Al brushed her cheek gently with his fingertips.

"Whatcha doing?" asked Winry in a whisper. "I saw you hunched down in the hallway…don't tell me you're spying on Al…" Ed raised his hand to shush her. She sat down beside him.

"Come on, Al!" said Ed in a loud whisper, clenching his fists. "Now's your chance!"

"You're forgetting…" said Al softly as he leaned in closer to her. He let his forehead rest on hers. His heart was beating quickly as he stared down into Annika's emerald eyes. He could feel the heat radiating off her face and see a rosy blush spread across her cheeks. He smiled. "I know the real you…" He put his index finger under her chin and tipped her face up. His heart was now beating faster than ever.

_"What if I'm not doing this right…"_ he thought nervously as he leaned in closer. Annika's eyes widened in surprise, but it didn't stop him. He pressed his lips against hers passionately, and to his surprise, she kissed him back. He felt her arms wrap securely around his neck.

"Finally!" shouted Ed. He pressed his face closer to the keyhole to see his younger brother get his first kiss. "It's about time!"

"Awe, I want to see!" shouted Winry as she pushed Ed out of the way.

"No!" said Ed. He gave her a swift shove. "I'm watching!"

"Too bad, your time's up!" she shouted, throwing him out of the way. Amongst the struggle, the door flew open and Ed and Winry ended up on the floor of Al's room. Al and Annika quickly let go of each other, both scarlet faced.

"H-hi, guys," said Al. He scratched his head nervously. Annika crossed her arms smugly, her face hot with embarrassment. "Did you see all of that?"

"Yeah!" said Ed. He nudged Al playfully. "Congrats."

"Ed, I keep telling you not to spy on your brother, but you never listen…" said Winry as she tried to keep an innocent image.

"WHAT?" shouted Ed. "No, no, no! You were the one that pushed me over trying to see Al get his first kiss, you're the whole reason we were caught!"

"No, I wasn't!" said Winry innocently. "It was you-?"

She was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

**Author's Note:** I'll leave it with a nice little cliffhanger ^^. Updates should be less sporadic now that school's out for me. Please Review with any comments/criticisms/suggestions you have!

**This Chapter Updated: 5/29/2010**


	11. Homecoming

**Chapter 11: Homecoming**

"Who could that be…?" asked Winry, as she noticed the person at the door knock again, harder and louder than last time. She shifted her gaze to the clock. "It's past two in the morning…and to top it off, it's raining." Ed looked to Al, who shrugged his shoulders, and then to Annika, whose expression was blank. The person at the door remained persistent in their knocking.

"What do I do?" asked Winry nervously.

"Answer it…?" said Ed. "It's your house, after all."

"I guess you're right…" said Winry quietly. She walked out of Al's room to the front door. She took the knob in her hands and took a deep breath. _"Maybe it's an emergency or something…I need to quit being such a baby." _

"C-can I help you?" asked Winry politely and nervously as she opened the door. A man pushed passed her and stood in the front room. His long trench coat dripped rain water on the wooden floorboards as he pulled down his hood to reveal the face of a middle aged man. His face seemed almost kind, but held something else that Winry wasn't sure of. He was tall, towering over Winry, with a very muscular frame. His voice boomed throughout the house as he spoke.

"Yes, I was wondering if you knew the whereabouts of my daughter."

Al watched Annika go pallid. Her knuckles whitened as her grip on the white bed sheets tightened, her entire body tense.

"What's wrong?" whispered Ed. Annika fixated her eyes on the floorboards.

"That's my father's voice…" she replied quietly, her voice trailing off with every last word.

"Y-your daughter?" Winry repeated. _"Could he be talking about Annika?"_

"Yes," he answered. He smiled. "She has a habit for running away and getting into trouble. I was wondering if you'd seen her. She's fifteen, brown hair, green eyes, around five feet tall, and really sassy. "

_"Well, he's definitely talking about Annika,"_ thought Winry as she scratched her head. "Do you mind telling me her name?"

"It's Annika, but we call her Nika," he said as he pulled a small faded photograph from his pocket. "She's the one on the left." He handed it to her. Winry stared at the two girls in the black and white photograph. They looked very much alike, sisters, she assumed. Both were very beautiful, with long ringlets and porcelain skin. The other girl's hair was very light, like snow, while Annika's was dark. They both had very haunting eyes of lighter colors that Winry just couldn't take her eyes away from.

_"They look so sad…" _she thought to herself as she handed the photograph back to the man. _"Usually people smile for pictures."_

"So have you seen her?" asked the man, interrupting Winry's thoughts as he took the picture. "We miss her dearly at home, her mother and I."

"Liar…" Annika gritted her teeth. Al sighed sadly and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. Ed got up and walked to the bed, sitting himself on the opposite side of Annika. He placed his hands on his knees and tapped his fingers nervously.

_"I hope she tells him no…"_ thought Ed.

"Yes, she's been staying with us for a few days now," replied Winry.

"Oh, thank heavens," he sighed, relieved. "Thank you so much for watching over my daughter."

"It's no problem," replied Winry with a smile. _"That's weird…he seems like a really loving father…" _she frowned. _"Annika's stories aren't adding up." _

"Can I see her so I can take her home?" he asked.

"Sure, this way," she said as she lead him through the house to Al's room. She opened the door and revealed Annika, Al, and Ed to the man that claimed to be Annika's father. Annika's face whitened.

"Father…" she choked.

"Ah, my Nika," he said lovingly as he walked over closer. Al sat still, keeping his glare locked on him. He bent down and touched Annika's cheek gingerly with his fingers. "Your mother and I have missed you terribly." She smacked his hand away hard. She was shaking, breathing heavily.

"And your sister as well," he added with a smile. "She misses you."

"You're a liar…" said Annika through clenched teeth. "You're a fucking liar!"

"Oh, Nika, there's no need to be so rash," he said calmly. A smile slipped across his thin lips. "It's time for you to come home." He held his hand out to her. She stared at it, then to his face, then back to the floorboards.

"Don't make this difficult," he said rather harshly, starting to lose his temper. He grabbed her arm.

"Alphonse, you can't let him take me!" she cried as she buried her face into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms tightly around her convulsing body and nuzzled his chin into her chestnut hair. "He's lying! You've heard about what he's done!"

"Nika, you can come back and see your friends some other time, I promise," said the man with a gentle smile. His grip tightened on her slender arm.

"He's lying, Alphonse!" she shouted, looking up into Al's amber eyes. Tears were streaming down her cheeks from her swollen eyes. "I'll never see you again if I go with him!" Al's heart broke with those words. He held her tightly to his chest.

"Don't be silly, Nika," said the man. "If you don't leave now, you'll be in a huge amount of trouble when you get home."

"I'm sorry, honey…" said Al. He kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly before letting her go. "But my hands are tied here…I don't want you getting into trouble."

"Al, you can't do this!" she cried. She broke away from the man's grasp and threw her arms around his neck. "Don't make me go back there! I'll never see you again!" He ran his fingers through her long hair in efforts to calm her down. He remembered what she had told him, but this man didn't seem the least bit awful.

"Annika, things will be fine," he said. He kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'll see you again…I have to…" Her father grabbed her arm again and began dragging her out the door.

"Thanks for watching over my daughter," said the man with a polite wave of his other hand. "Sorry, I know she can be a lot of trouble sometimes."

"It was no problem," said Winry with a smile. Annika kicked and screamed the entire way out.

"Alphonse!" she screamed, sobbing. "Please!"

"I'm so sorry…" said Al, tears burning behind his eyes. He turned his head to the side, and they were gone.

**Author's Note: **Hm, maybe not what you were expecting. But I decided to go at this story from a different angle. I hope you guys like what you've read so far! Any comments/complaints/suggestions, feel free to tell me in a review. If you like or dislike what you've read, **let me know**! More should be up soon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
